


what you have and what is yours

by LadyEnterprize



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Introspection, M/M, POV Gladiolus Amicitia, but more like, prince/shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: There is peace in duty.--First chapter is gen, the explicit rating comes in for the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



> My assignment for the FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange! I hope you like it, Kaoru_chibimaster. 
> 
> Second chapter is where the explicit rating comes in, you can just read the first chapter if you're not interested in that.

There is peace in duty.

In every step he takes, every time he scans the room for threats, he knows who he is and what he must do. There is never a doubt in his mind.

He is alert and aware, constantly on guard even in the heart of the Citadel, but there is peace in that as well. He has confidence in his own abilities, honed over years and years of training and practice. He knows how every inch of his body will move and how long it will take him to react. He knows all the entrances and exits. He knows exactly where the threats can come from. Here in the heart of the Citadel it is highly unlikely, but he remains on guard none the less. That is his duty, and that is his peace.

It’s not often he is dressed in his ceremonial clothes. Usually he wears casual clothing or his crownsguard uniform. Today however, he wears his full ceremonial robes – very similar in appearance to his fathers. His hair is pulled back and his clothing pristine, a composed front that hides the strength beneath.

It would take him one and a half steps to reach the Prince. In one he could reach out and pull Noctis to safety behind him, shield him from any danger. The robes are elaborate and ceremonial, but still designed for maximum maneuverability. He could shrug off the outer layer in a single movement if needed, and draw his sword in the same action.

He doesn’t expect to need to, but he is always prepared.

There is pride in duty.

Noctis stands tall and strong, looking every inch the Lucian heir he so often acts like he is not. Today he is dressed as elegantly as his father, from his shiny shoes to the crown in his hair. Gladio has only seen him wear his crown a handful of times.

He looks like a king.

Noctis commands the attention of everyone in the room without even trying. His back is straight and his head held high, his eyes clear and sharp. It is times like these that it is easy to see that Noctis will be a great king one day, despite his doubts. The weight of the world rests on his shoulders, but it looks like he is only holding air. He does not bend and will not break.

Gladio is proud. He has watched this man grow from a quiet child who was scared of all that was expected of him to a man who still fears what is to come but controls that fear.  His spine is steel and Gladio feels proud knowing he helped to shape it. Noctis knows what must be done and he does it, even if he doesn’t want to. If he bucks against the restraints of his position, it is only in private with those he trusts.

Gladio knows he is at the top of that list.

There is honour in duty.

Generations of his family have served in the position he now claims as his own. The ink on his skin forms the same shape it has for his father, his grandfather, his great-grandmother. Amicitia after Amicitia had sworn the oath and pledged their lives, and Gladio is honoured to join them. Stepping into the role he was born for like so many of his blood before is an honour and a privilege that he does not take lightly.

The greatest honour he has ever known, however, is the absence of the Prince’s eyes upon him. Noctis never turns to make sure Gladio is there, he never slows his steps to ensure Gladio stays with him. Noctis never checks on his shield. There are those who would see this as a dismissal, but Gladio knows better. Noctis never checks on him because he never doubts that Gladio will be there. He never slows down because he knows Gladio will never be far away. He never searches for Gladio in a room because he always knows where Gladio will be. Noctis had absolute faith in his shield, and Gladio knows no higher honour. That his Prince - the man he has dedicated his life to, the man he swore his oath to - never doubts him is exhilarating.

Noctis has complete trust in Gladio, and Gladio will never break that trust.

There is peace in duty.

\--

When the day is done, when all the meetings and gatherings and meals are finished, Gladio follows Noctis back to his rooms. His Prince is silent as he walks, and Gladio doesn’t speak a word as he follows. Soon enough they reach the residential wing, and Gladio strides forward to open the door to Noctis’ rooms. Noctis says nothing and simply passes through. He takes several more steps until he is standing in the middle of the room, and time stills.

Noctis closes his eyes and simply breaths, and Gladio watches for a moment before he quietly removes his outer robes and places them to the side. He steps forward until he is standing in front of Noctis, who opens his eyes to look up at him. The Prince looks tired, the strain he had felt all day only showing now they are in private. Carefully, Gladio reaches out and undoes the clasps keeping his cape on and removes the finery. He places each piece of clothing carefully to the side until Noctis stands in just his boxer-briefs and his crown.

His hands are gentle as he removes the last piece, lifting the small crown and separating it from Noctis’ hair from where it sits on the right of his head. He takes several steps to place it back on its soft cushion in the decorative stand - Ignis will not doubt have it cleaned and polished before Noctis next has to wear it.

He turns and only takes a single step before Noctis takes several quick ones to reach him. The Prince moves quietly, and doesn’t stop until his head comes to rest in the middle of Gladio’s chest, eyes closed and his whole body slumping from its perfect posture as he finally relaxes for the first time today.

Gladio brings his arms up to wrap around the Prince, one circling his waist firmly and the other his shoulders, his right hand coming to rest at the top of Noctis’ head and carding through his hair. A soft sigh escapes, and Gladio smiles as Noctis leans further forward and rests on his weight on him. Gladio holds him up, letting his Prince rest.

He is the Shield of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, and there is no where he would rather be.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the explicit rating comes in.

Time flows strangely, and Gladio has no idea just how long they stand in the middle of the room before he decides to move. The arm around Noctis’ shoulders slides down to his waist, his large hand causing Noctis to shiver as it runs down his spine. He moves it even further down to hook it around Noctis’ thighs, lifting his Prince up with little effort. Noctis grunts but moves his head to rest it on Gladio’s shoulder rather than his chest. He brings his own arms up to wrap around Gladio and spreads his legs to wrap them around Gladio’s waist.

When they reach the large bed that dominates Noctis’ bedroom, Gladio carefully sets Noctis down on the edge and takes a small step back. Blue eyes watch him as he strips out of his shoes, shirt and pants. Gladio finds himself straightening his spine as those eyes drag over his bared skin, goose bumps rising on his flesh under that half-lidded gaze. The curl of satisfaction at the edge of Noctis’ lips makes him feel proud of the response his body gets from his Prince. Every muscle and scar is for his Prince and he bears them with equal pride.

Gladio steps back between Noctis legs, setting one knee on the edge of the mattress. Noctis leans up to meet him and they share a soft, gentle kiss. Noctis’ eyes slide shut and Gladio cups his face, threading his fingers into Noctis’ hair as the Prince gives himself over to it.

The mood changes abruptly though, when Noctis opens his eyes again and pulls away. He lifts one of his hands to rest on Gladio’s bare shoulder and presses lightly; nowhere near enough pressure to make him move, but Noctis has never needed physical strength to move him. That light touch sends him to his knees on the ground between Noctis’ legs and Gladio shudders.

He knows where this is going.

Noctis’ eyes are as sharp as they had been earlier, but the light in them is different. It’s sappy and maybe reading too much into it, but that light is purely for Gladio when he’s done well. He doesn’t intend to let it go out tonight.

Gladio knows his Prince inside and out, and Noctis doesn’t even need to say a word for Gladio to know what he wants right now. Noctis lifts his hips as Gladio slides his boxer-briefs off and one of his hands tangles in Gladio’s hair, letting the tie holding it fall to the floor. Gladio discards the underwear to the side and waits.

Noctis shifts and pulls Gladio in closer until he can raise one leg and rest it over his shoulder comfortably.  It brings Gladio close to his groin, and he licks his lips in anticipation. Noctis doesn’t let him move forward anymore however, instead adjusting himself on the bed and lying back. The Prince hums, as if thinking on what to do next before he raises his other leg to hook it over Gladio’s other shoulder. Gladio finds himself bracketed by smooth, tantalizing skin. The urge to kiss and touch is strong, but Gladio has too much discipline to follow through.

The Prince seems to find a position he is happy with, as he stops moving about; the hand in Gladio’s hair draws him closer until his face is pressed to Noctis’ cock.

Gladio does not move.

There is an approving hum from above, and such a simple thing fills Gladio with pride and satisfaction. His Prince is pleased with him.

“Suck me.”

The first words Noctis has spoken since leaving that last meeting, and it is an order for his Shield. Gladio is happy to comply. It takes a little effort to get Noctis’ cock into his mouth without the use of his hands, but Gladio knows that if Noctis wanted Gladio to use his hands he would have told him to – when Noctis is in a mood like this he wants his orders followed precisely.

Noctis’ thighs tighten around his head as Gladio swallows him down, and a sigh comes from above. Gladio gets to work. He has done this enough to know exactly what Noctis likes, how to use his tongue and how hard to suck. Noctis shudders as Gladio sucks him, his hand tightening and loosening in Gladio’s hair as he works. Noctis hips start to moves a bit, and Gladio swallows as he slides down to the base, taking Noctis completely in his mouth. Noctis’ grip suddenly tightens, and his thighs press in on either side of Gladio’s head. Gladio is held there, unable and unwilling to move until his Prince lets go.

Noctis holds him there, and Gladio feels the stirring of temptation to look up as he hears movement and feels Noctis shifts. But he does not move, and resists the temptation before it can take hold. Tonight is not about him or what he wants, it’s about Noctis. It’s about obedience and control. It’s about giving Noctis what he needs to unwind from the day of playing the perfect Lucian heir.

“Give me your hand.”

Gladio lifts his right hand towards the voice and feels the light skimming of fingers as Noctis turns over his hand before dropping a small object into it. Gladio knows what it is without having to look and he pulls his hand back, clutching at the bottle of lube. Noctis’ thighs loosen and his hand lets go of Gladio’s hair. His back bows as he stretches his hands up above his head, heels digging into Gladio’s back and cock shoving further into his throat.

Gladio doesn’t move.

“One finger.”

Gladio moves carefully but quickly, opening the lube and spreading it over his fingers. He splits his concentration, lining his finger up as he begins moving his head again. Noctis is tense when he slides the first finger in, but as Gladio gets back to work he relaxes by degrees. Soft, breathy moans come from above and Gladio feels satisfaction and pride build at the obvious evidence of Noctis’ pleasure.

“Another finger.”

Gladio complies, eager to give his Prince what he wants. Noctis’ heels are digging into his back again, drawing Gladio in as he starts to fuck into his mouth. A loud, shuddering moan echoes around the room as Gladio finds his prostate and begins to work at it.

“T-Three. And faster.”

The order is harsh from a rough voice, and Gladio doesn’t hesitate. He slides in a third finger and moves them faster, sucking harder as he does. Noctis’ hand returns to Gladio’s hair, and he holds his head in place to fuck Gladio's mouth hard. His position lying back on the bed with his heels braced on Gladio’s back gives him good leverage, and Gladio has to work at it to keep his fingers inside Noctis as he moves – but he won’t disobey. Noctis has given him his orders, and he will follow them.

Noctis’ thrusts are coming faster, and his entire body freezes up as Gladio hits his prostate again. A satisfied, breathy moan fills the air as Noctis comes inside Gladio’s mouth.  He swallows, but otherwise doesn’t move his head or his fingers. What will happen next is something Gladio can’t predict. Noctis usually lets Gladio find his own pleasure in some way, but some days he likes to deny Gladio release. It could go either way.

Gladio remains where he is for several minutes as Noctis comes down from his high. Eventually Noctis drops his legs from around Gladio, and props himself up on his elbows to look down at his Shield. Gladio meets his eyes as his Prince studies him, looking lazy and satisfied and happy. That would be enough for Gladio. As much as he would like to reach his own release, knowing that he has satisfied his Prince and fulfilled his wishes is its own kind of pleasure, sometimes even more than an orgasm. That is satisfaction enough for Gladio. He needs no reward for his obedience.

A smile curves Noctis’ lips, and he reaches down to cup Gladio’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheek.

“Let me go, and stand up.”

Gladio lets Noctis’ softened cock slip from his mouth as he moves back, carefully sliding his fingers from inside Noctis. He stands slowly and falls into parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back as he waits for orders. Noctis does not say anything else for a moment, instead letting his eyes roam over Gladio, finally coming to settle on the bulge in his boxer-briefs.

“Do you want to cum, Shield?”

Gladio knows the answer to that question, and his voice is rough as he responds.

“By your will, highness.”

It’s the right answer, as approval ripples over Noctis’ features. The Prince takes a moment to stretch before he rolls over and crawls up the bed. It’s an arousing view, watching the naked Prince settle himself on his back in the middle of the bed, head resting comfortably on the pillows.

“Strip.”

The command is almost absent minded as Noctis settles himself but Gladio obeys immediately, pushing down his underwear and stepping out of them. He doesn’t move other than to fall back into parade rest.

“Come here.”

The order is followed with Noctis bending his knees and drawing them towards his chest. Gladio climbs onto the bed and knee-walks forward until he is kneeling in front of Noctis in a similar manner to earlier. Noctis crooks a finger and Gladio shuffles even further forward until he is pressed against Noctis’ arse. A shiver runs down his spine and Noctis smiles.

The Prince lets go of his knees and both of his ankles come to rest on Gladio’s right shoulder. It brings Gladio’s cock into contact with his soft skin, and Gladio firmly pushes down on the urge to rub against him. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again Noctis is watching him. When Gladio doesn’t move he smiles.

“You’re going to fuck my thighs, Shield.”

A moment’s pause.

“You may touch my legs.”

Gladio shudders then, anticipation and pleasure coursing through him. This could go either way. Noctis may let him cum today, but he could just as easily get Gladio worked up and then deny him. Gladio honestly isn’t sure which he would prefer.

His large hands cup Noctis’ thighs but he doesn’t let himself linger, instead letting go of one to grip the base of his cock. He feeds it between Noctis’ thighs slowly, the sensation of that soft skin sliding over his cock both heaven and torture. When his own thighs are flush with Noctis’, his cock touches air on the other side, and before Gladio can move there is a hand wrapping around the head.

Gladio moans, because his Prince has not told him to be quiet and that means he wants to hear Gladio. Noctis shifts, moving Gladio’s cock until he is satisfied. It’s a bit higher up towards Noctis’ knees from earlier, and Gladio realizes that this new position means that his cock is just high enough that it won’t touch Noctis’ cock or balls.

“Fuck me, Shield.”

It is all he needs to begin. One hand wraps around Noctis’ ankles, large enough to cover both, and he holds them in place. The other rests on the bed beside him as he begins to fuck into Noctis’ thighs. It feels amazing, but Gladio is self-aware enough to know that the greatest pleasure comes from the look on Noctis’ face. He looks calm and satisfied, and Gladio can see the pleasure there too – pleasure at Gladio following his orders. Nothing feels better than knowing he’s done well for Noctis.

The smooth slide of Noctis’ thighs against his cock begins to slick with precum and sweat, and Gladio’s eyes begin to close at the sensation.

“Eyes on me, Shield.”

The words are harsh, and Gladio snaps open his eyes to meet Noctis'. He doesn’t look displeased, which makes Gladio release the heavy breath he’d drawn in at the words. The smile returns to Noctis’ lips as he reaches up and pulls Gladio forward. Gladio moves the hand on the mattress beside him so it rests next to Noctis, bracing himself over the Prince as he is drawn into a kiss.

The new position presses Noctis’ legs to his chest and makes Gladio’s cock rub over his stomach with each thrust. The extra friction and sensation push him further, and he knows that he is on the edge of orgasm. He holds it back because Noctis has not given him permission to come.

The kiss is a counter point to the actions of Gladio’s body and Noctis' words – soft and sweet and gentle. Noctis keeps kissing him for some time, and Gladio falls into a haze of pleasure and orders. He could keep doing this forever if Noctis commanded it. In this moment, there is only him and his Prince, his King, his _Duty_.

His love.

Noctis breaks the kiss just enough to speak, their breaths mingling with how close their faces are.

“Come for me.”

Three words and Noctis is kissing him again, and Gladio reaches orgasm as soon as they are spoken. His movements still; pressed flush against Noctis as he shudders through his release. He feels light headed and happy and fulfilled. He has followed his Prince’s orders and been rewarded, though he needs no rewards.

Noctis holds him there, pressed together as they continue to kiss. When he pulls back, his blue eyes are sparkling and he looks happy.

“I love you, Shield.”


End file.
